<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monkey in the Middle by paint_my_roses_red (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691993">Monkey in the Middle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/paint_my_roses_red'>paint_my_roses_red (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna being the match maker, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/paint_my_roses_red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: "Elsamarren prompt kinda - Elsa admits her feelings for Honeymaren to Anna and then asks her to ask H.M if she has feelings for Elsa." My Tumblr: let-it-go-into-the-unknown</p><p>Elsa has been acting weird ever since she came to visit for Family Game Night with Honeymaren and Ryder. Anna gets to the bottom of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monkey in the Middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa has been living in Northuldra for about three months, one week, and six days now. Not that anyone is counting. Okay, that's a lie; Anna is counting. </p><p>Having three years with Elsa finally being close to her - finally being sisterly, finally being a family - is a hard thing to get unused to. Part of Anna feared that everything would go back to the way it was before, but logically she knows that that will never happen again. Even if Elsa is miles away, she's only a single letter away. Elsa will always be there for her. </p><p>That's why Anna would do literally anything for her sister. </p><p>So, that means if Elsa is acting stranger than usual, she's going to get to the bottom of it. </p><p>Anna didn't quite notice at first, probably because she was so excited to have Honeymaren and Ryder join them for Family Game Night. </p><p>The first thing Anna noticed that was off was when Elsa actually hugged Kristoff, not that was a bad thing, heaven's no. Just, Elsa has never been much of a hugger besides for her sister, Olaf, and small children - who she would never turn down a hug. Anna can't recall ever seeing Elsa and Kristoff hugging. Perhaps Elsa just missed them?</p><p>The second thing happened at dinner, Elsa poked at her food with her fork before taking a bite, nervously listening to the conversations, but once Honeymaren said anything, she jumped and looked straight at her with a reddened face. Which to be honest isn't too strange for Elsa, but Anna had a feeling this wasn't just Elsa overthinking or being dramatic about something. </p><p>The third and last on the list of strange things Elsa has been doing all day is when they played charades. Yes, Elsa always was nervous when they played, hugging that pillow and badly acting out her word, but this was a whole new level. Anna sat next to Elsa, so she could feel her shivering. At first, Anna thought she was imaging because Elsa is The Snow Queen, no way she could be shivering. But she was, and it clearly wasn't because it was cold, it is the middle of the summer. What was even stranger was how when it was Elsa's turn to act out a word - girls against boys - Elsa froze the ground under her and the paper itself trying to explain the word 'love'. (The boys won). </p><p>Anna knows something is up and she is going to figure it out. </p><p>"Elsa?" Anna calls out as she knocks on the door. </p><p>"Come in, Anna." </p><p>Anna pushes open the door, instantly spotting Elsa sitting on her bed and holding mother's scarf to her chest. </p><p>"Elsa..." Anna sighs, closing the door behind her and walking over to the bed. "What's wrong?" </p><p>Elsa looks up to her sister, "What? Nothing's wrong." </p><p>Anna narrows her eyes and put her hand on her hips. "I know you're lying. You suck at lying, you make this face when you lie. You also have mother's scarf." </p><p>Elsa quickly changes her expression, trying to not make whatever face Anna is talking about. </p><p>Anna sighs again, plopping down on the bed in front of Elsa, reaching a hand out to take her sister's hand. "Ever since you arrived you've been acting strange and giving me a strange vibe. Is something wrong? Did something happen in Northuldra?" </p><p>Elsa sighs, her shoulders dropping and shakes her head. "No, nothing happened. It's more of a... personal issue." </p><p>Anna blinks. </p><p>"Are you on your period?" </p><p>Elsa's cheeks flush a bright red. "W-what? No!" </p><p>Anna lets out a silent laugh at the reaction. "Okay, if it's not that time of the month, then what is it?" </p><p>Elsa takes her bottom lip between her teeth, looking away. </p><p>"Elsa. C'mon, I'm your sister; you can tell me anything." Anna gently pushes the older woman's shoulder. "Besides, no secrets, remember?" </p><p>"I remember." Elsa nods, "It's just a... difficult topic." </p><p>Anna blinks once, twice, three times. "What does that mean? What could possibly be that difficult?" </p><p>Elsa contemplates how to explain what exactly is 'wrong' with her. </p><p>Anna waits - impatiently, but she tries to hide it - while they both sit in silence. </p><p>"I... I have a crush-." </p><p>"WHAT!? Who is it? Do I know him? Is he Northuldran? Is it Ryder? As nice as Ryder is I don't think he-." </p><p>"It's a girl." Elsa says quickly, looking away both in shame and fear to see her sister's reaction. </p><p>Anna freezes, the words sinking in. Elsa has a crush on a girl. Elsa likes girls. "You're a lesbian?"</p><p>Elsa hesitantly nods, still avoiding eye contact. </p><p>"This... makes a lot of sense actually." </p><p>"Wait, what?" Elsa looks back to Anna with widening blue eyes. </p><p>"At like parties and celebrations, sometimes a man would ask to dance with you or something else romantic - Usually a Prince from overseas - and you would always say no. Any interaction with men made you uncomfortable, actually, any interaction with most people, in general, make you uncomfortable." Anna explains, looking away in thought. </p><p>Anna snaps back to Elsa. "Who is this girl?" </p><p>Elsa bites her bottom lip, but before she could even think about telling the red-head about her crush, Anna gasps and slaps Elsa's knee. "Oh!"</p><p>"Ow-."</p><p>"It's Honeymaren!"</p><p>The pink growing on Elsa's cheeks and ears is all Anna needs for an answer. </p><p>"Oh! She's so cool, Elsa. If I was a lesbian I think I would have a crush on her too. You guys would be really cute together!" She gasps, "where would the wedding be? Northuldra or Arendelle? Oh, we could combine both of the traditions and-."</p><p>"Anna, please." Elsa interrupts her sister's rambling by grabbing her flying hands that move as she speaks. "I don't even know if she likes girls, let alone thought about our wedding..." </p><p>Anna raises a brow. </p><p>"Fine, maybe I did fantasize a little about what our wedding would be like..." Elsa admits shyly. </p><p>"Want me to talk to Honeymaren?"</p><p>"No!" Elsa instantly says, then her face falls and she ponders. "Well, maybe. That may be helpful actually, but don't tell her I have feelings for her!"</p><p>"Got it. I'll just ask if she likes girls." Anna winks. "You can count on me." </p><p>❄️🍯❄️🍯❄️🍯</p><p>The next morning went pretty smooth, Elsa seemed a little lest strange but still reek of nervousness. Anna on the other hand couldn't wait to pull Honeymaren to the side, she was practically jumping in her seat during breakfast. </p><p>Anna has never been good at secrets, so she thought in order to get it out of her system, she told Kristoff the night before and his reply was, "I thought everyone knew." </p><p>Maybe Elsa is a bit of an obvious lesbian. </p><p>Anna let out a loud groan of dissatisfaction when she was told by Kai that she has an urgent meeting to attend to that she has totally forgotten about. </p><p>Anna didn't have a moment to talk to Honeymaren until later that afternoon and even then she had to wait a bit longer because Elsa, Ryder, and Honeymaren were in the town. </p><p>Once they return, Anna walks up to Honeymaren with hands clasped in front of her chest. "Hey, Honeymaren, can I talk to for a moment?"</p><p>"Oh," Honeymaren looks to Elsa and Ryder to see if they were protesting but they don't give any signs of it, just a confused Ryder and a nervous Elsa. "Yeah, sure." </p><p>"Great!" Anna grabs the older woman's hand and pulls her away from the other two. </p><p>Honeymaren looks around confused when they stop in a hallway not too far from the others but far enough to not hear them. </p><p>"I have a question for you." Anna brings her hands up to her face, clasped but with her index finger pointing up. </p><p>"Okay?" Honeymaren chuckles confusingly. </p><p>"What is your view on same-sex relationships? By your views, I also mean Northuldra's views." Anna questions, her eyes glistening with curiosity and mischief. </p><p>Honeymaren's brows knit together. "They are just like other couples?" Her answer comes unsure, worried this isn't the right answer. </p><p>"Yes, interesting. Now, are you attracted to girls?" </p><p>Honeymaren blinks then laughs. "What does this have to do with anything?"</p><p>Anna opens her mouth but shuts it, contemplating then opening up again, "I can't tell you exactly, but don't worry it's nothing bad! Elsa just- wait, shit." </p><p>Honeymaren is taken back, her eyes widening. "Elsa just what?" </p><p>"I can't tell you!" Anna exclaims, placing her hands over mouth, then she says muffled, "I said too much."</p><p>"Okay." Honeymaren shakes her head at how silly Anna can be, starting to walk away but stops to turn to Anna. "I do like girls."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>